Two Reflection
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Akashi Seijurou terlahir sebagai Candor. Dan, ia memilih Erudite sebagai masa depannya. Sebaliknya, Furihata Kouki dahulu dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi seorang Candor. [Fusion fic]


**Warning : **_AU. Fusion fanfiction between Kurobas & Divergent. Read or watch the book or the movie first. /o/_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Divergent © Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged—From the Candor faction manifesto]_

**Two Reflection**

_by Leon_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Candor _adalah rumahnya.

Tidak hingga _aptitude test _berakhir. Kini, ia hanyalah sepenggal kisah baru di laman-laman kosong para _Erudite_. Sebuah bangsa dengan ribuan ilmuwan yang siap mengkokohkan negerinya berdasar fakta ilmiah. Sekelompok manusia yang mengenakan seragam berwarna biru _dark _seolah menggambarkan bagaimana air yang tenang tidak harus dangkal. Bahkan, para _Erudite _menggunakan akal dan logikanya yang dahsyat untuk membuktikan jika _kutu buku _akan memimpin bumi di mana manusia berpijak. Jika bisa, menguasai seluruh jagad raya. Di balik kejeniusan _Erudite, _ada sebuah ambisi besar yang walau secara kasat mata sulit diabstraksikan, bagi kaum _Candor _yang dapat melihat sekecil apapun itu kebenaran yang tersembunyi di hati manusia, berupa keinginan kuat untuk melenyapkan satu faksi yang kini dianggap tabu kehadirannya.

Mereka menyebutnya _kesalahan. _Tetapi, sejarah menuliskan _Divergent. _

Para _Candor _mungkin menilai dengan mata-mata lihai mereka, tetapi tak ada bukti nyata untuk membawa kejahatan _Erudite _di atas meja keadilan. Semuanya adalah keabsahan hingga masa pemberontakan mulai terlihat jelas.

_Candor _adalah masa lalunya.

Ia mengamati refleksi dirinya melalui cermin oval sembari mengenakan _blazer _biru tua. Senada dengan pakaiannya, tetapi tidak dengan rambut serta sepasang iris yang menolak terpejam. Ia menyimak dan mengingat tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang wanita bernama Satsuki Momoi. Asisten sekaligus wanita kepercayaan _Erudite _yang akan diterjunkan ke tanah-tanah yang masih basah oleh pergolakan kaum pemberontak. Cara wanita itu menyelesaikan konflik sangat kontras dengan faksi yang dipilihnya tiga tahun lalu. Sebagai mantan _Amity_, ia cukup bersyukur masih diberkahi dengan kemurahan hati.

Akashi Seijurou. Ia akan tetap menggunakan nama pemberian keturunan _Candor _itu padanya meski kini _Erudite _menjadi rumah barunya.

Ia berbalik, berkedip sekali dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku mengerti, Momoi."

Wanita bermata batu rubi pucat itu menundukkan wajah. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni yang terjatuh. Akashi melangkah ke arah pintu kaca otomatis dan membiarkan wanita itu tetap berdiri dalam posisi statis sembari memeluk sebuah papan berisi catatan penting mengenai jadwal pertemuan dan _meeting _di gedung pertemuan ilmiah _Erudite_. Suara pintu yang saling bergesekan dengan ubin marmer memaksa Satsuki beranjak.

"A-ah, Akashi-_kun—"_

Pemuda itu menoleh. Sepasang manik heterokromianya mengawasi tanpa berkedip. Menunggu.

"Kurasa—kau sebaiknya menjawab surat-surat itu."

"Hm."

Telunjuk si surai merah tertahan di papan tombol pintu. Kali ini, ia menatap kaca di hadapannya dan menilik kembali refleksi semu dirinya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Bahkan, Satsuki tak pernah memahami cara pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai penasehat umum kaum _Erudite _itu mengolah informasi yang keluar dari mulut orang lain. Apakah ia benar-benar sedang berada _di sana _ataukah tengah memosisikan diri sebagai predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya? Satsuki cepat-cepat mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Dia bahkan datang kemari setiap hari hanya untuk—"

Suara pintu itu terbuka kembali terdengar.

"Katakan padanya hal yang selalu kau katakan padanya, Momoi. Aku bukan lagi bagian dari _mereka. _Faksi di atas darah. Semestinya ia memahami hal itu lebih baik dibanding siapapun."

Intonasi dingin. Bernada monoton. Kata-kata yang beku.

Seharusnya Satsuki memerkirakan hal itu sebelumnya. Tidak. Ia menganggap di hari yang baru ini, akan ada secuil perubahan pada sosok Seijurou yang terkenal dengan hatinya yang sedingin es. Mengingat kaum _Erudite _akan benar-benar mulai menjalankan invasi kecilnya ke wilayah _Dauntless. _Yang secara tidak langsung, mereka akan menurunkan Akashi sendiri untuk mendatangi tiap sudut dunia bawah tanah miliki faksi dengan karakter _berani _di dalam darahnya itu. Menguji mental para _Dauntless _melalui permainan diplomasi yang tentu saja selalu dimenangkan oleh mereka yang licik dan jenius. Jika beruntung, pemuda itu akan bertemu dengan sosok pemuda lain yang pernah dikenalinya dengan cukup baik sebelum _aptitude day _memisahkan keduanya.

Kemudian, pintu itu tertutup rapat. Satsuki menyaksikan punggung seorang anak laki-laki yang berubah sedemikian cepatnya oleh sebuah ultimatum di masa lalunya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tetapi rumor beredar jika sosok yang seharusnya disebut _ayah _oleh Akashi telah menyiksa bocah itu dengan tekanan mental di dalam penduduk _Candor _sendiri. Bagaimana jika setiap anak dilahirkan untuk memulai kebohongan kecilnya? Apakah itu salah? Entah apa yang membuat bocah itu kian bertransformasi selayaknya patung es tanpa jiwa.

'_Tapi kondisi kesehatan ayahmu semakin memburuk setiap harinya, Akashi-kun.'_

Wanita itu pun yakin, tak lama lagi, sosok anak laki-laki berambut pastel gelap dengan tambahan ekspresi khawatir akan tiba tepat di depan pintu masuk _Erudite_. Bermandikan peluh dan rasa bersalah.

"Tuhan, tolong buka pintu hati pemuda itu."

Bahkan, seorang _Erudite _pun akan lemah di hadapan Tuhannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biarkan aku masuk!"

Seorang bocah. Bukan. Remaja yang baru saja tumbuh dewasa dengan balutan pakaian putih bercorak garis kehitaman, melambangkan salah satu faksi yang hidup atas nama kejujuran dan kebenaran. _Candor. _Dengan wajah yang basah oleh keringat serta peluh, belum lagi tembok tinggi yang tersusun dari belasan pria bertubuh sedang hingga besar yang persis ditempatkan di gerbang otomatis menuju gedung pusat kegiatan ilmuwan kaum _Erudite_ menahan seorang remaja lelaki yang tampak kurus dan ringkih. Rambut pastel coklatnya mencuat ke mana-mana. Ia terus-menerus meneriakkan hal yang sama dan tanggapan penjaga berpakaian serba _dark blue _itu juga tiada memberi resolusi yang menyenangkan hati.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seijurou!"

Bagai pagar yang kokoh. Bahkan, pemuda ini memilih untuk tertunduk lemas dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Menyusuri jalan demi jalan di kota yang saling berdampingan hanya untuk menemui satu orang saja. Tetapi, tekadnya yang sangat bulat takkan mengubah niatnya tuk tetap kembali dan akan kembali hingga tujuan awal kedatangannya ke _Erudite _telah terbalaskan. Tak sekalipun gentar meski kedua tungkai kurusnya sudah mengalami tremor hebat akibat berlari.

Lagi. Jawaban para penjaga itu masih sama.

"Kami sudah diperintahkan untuk tidak memperbolehkanmu memasuki wilayah _Erudite _melebihi garis ini, bocah."

Pemuda yang masih mengambil nafas itu terlonjak. Ia memicingkan kedua mata miliknya sembari mengernyitkan alis. Meletakkan telunjuknya pada salah satu penjaga yang mengatainya _bocah._

"A-aku bukan bocah meski tubuhku memang kecil dan—dan—namaku juga bukan _bocah, _tetapi Furi—"

Suara langkah kaki perlahan bagai tapak tikus di antara kegelapan memecah barisan manusia berbalut seragam _dark blue _itu. Kesepuluh dari mereka cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati salah satu pemimpin tertinggi _Erudite _muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu pada pos penjagaan gerbang yang difungsingkan secara otomatis melalui pemindai suara dan retina. Meski pemuda itu lolos dari halauan pertama, tetapi tidak dengan barisan penjaga yang siap menerima ribuan alasan para tamu di luar _Erudite _yang mengunjungi wilayah mereka. Dan, hal yang terus dipekikkan oleh pemuda _Candor _itu akan ditolak tanpa syarat.

Sontak, wajah-wajah pria setinggi nyaris dua meter itu menegang. Mereka melangkah mundur dan memberi ruang agar sosok yang baru saja tiba dengan tampilan luar yang tak berbeda dengan para _Erudite _pada umumnya memerlihatkan dirinya secara gamblang. Seragam _dark blue _berupa jas serta celana panjang. Yang tampak kontras adalah warna merah menyala bagai lautan tinta merah bersama sepasang iris berwarna heterokromia kuning dan merah di masing-masing mata. Wajah yang terangkat tinggi seolah menunjukkan tingkat kedudukan di antara para _Erudite _lainnya. Menjawab begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sudah terbenam sempurna.

Tak ada salam pembuka. Ekspresi beku bagai menatap permukaan air yang teramat tenang dan tak berarak.

"Se-Seijuro—Seijurou-_kun_." bisik si pemuda _Candor _tanpa mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tertegun sementara ada sepasang mata berbeda warna mengawasinya tanpa berkedip. Ia menelan ludah dan membiarkan tetesan peluhnya terjatuh oleh sinar mentari yang kian bertengger di puncaknya. "Seijurou-_kun_." Kali ini, ia benar-benar melafalkan satu nama tanpa ketakutan.

Pemuda bernama Seijurou itu maju selangkah dan menuruni undakan anak tangga kecil. Menyisakan jarak semeter antara ia dan pemuda berambut pastel coklat di hadapannya itu. Dengan satu tangan yang dilayangkan ke atas, ada perintah bermakna menyuruh. Spontan, barisan penjaga gerbang menjauh satu per satu. Menyisakan ruang yang teramat luas untuk penasehat mereka dengan sesosok bocah ingusan dari aliansi _Candor_.

Ada senyum penuh keramahan yang menutupi ekspresi tanpa jiwa itu. Akashi meletakkan kedua tangan tepat di balik tubuhnya. Memajukan sedikit wajahnya untuk meneliti baik-baik kontur wajah pemuda _Candor _ini.

"Kouki." ucapnya tegas. Sedikit bernada penuh intimidasi.

"Sei—jurou!"

Alih-alih memberikan tangan tuk dijabat, pemuda yang lahir di bawah matahari para _Candor _ini memutus _gap _jarak yang sengaja dibuat Akashi. Tanpa memberi sedikitpun jeda. Ia menyentuh pemuda berbalut seragam _Erudite _itu dengan dua lengannya yang kurus. Memeluk erat seolah dibayangi ketakutan yang tak pernah menghilang dari mimpi-mimpinya. Takut akan kehilangan sosok yang kerapkali menjadi objek bunga tidurnya. Pun seorang anak kecil yang membawa masa lalunya dipenuhi dengan kenangan baik dan menyenangkan. Tidak—tidak hingga _aptitude day _mengantarkan sosok bocah berambut merah terang ini pada faksi yang diidam-idamkannya sejak dahulu. Tujuan mulia yang dikoar-koarkannya melalui bibir kecil seorang bocah dengan sejuta impian. Mengubah dunia dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tanpa disadari Furihata, _Erudite _telah menciptakan jutaan pabrik pemikir yang tak segan menghancurkan satu kaum atas nama sains dan kebenaran ilmu pengetahuan. Dan, Akashi Seijurou adalah secuil yang terbaik dari jutaan lainnya.

Akashi membulatkan manik heterokromianya. Memasang arah fokus di satu titik. Tak cukup cerdas dalam mengkalkulasi kejadian satu menit setelah ia berbicara. Bahkan, tidak mengantisipasi jika kedatangan Furihata Kouki akan mengembalikan memori gelap di masa ciliknya untuk menari-menari kembali.

Perlahan namun cepat, Akashi melepas sepasang lengan kurus Furihata. Memberi waktu sepersekian detik agar pemuda itu menyelesaikan isakan kecilnya dan menghapus jejak airmata. Setelah tenang, Akashi berbalik.

"Kita bicara di ruanganku saja."

"O-oke." Ia pun mengekor. Selama perjalanannya menuju bagian terdalam dalam komunitas _Erudite _yang sesungguhnya, tak henti ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Memerhatikan bagaimana populasi sebesar ini rela dan tak merasa lelah menghabiskan seluruh waktu dalam hidupnya hanya untuk menemukan dan memperbaiki apa yang sudah tercipta dengan pencarian secara ilmiah. Di dalam gedung setinggi duapuluh tiga tingkat itu, ada dunia kecil yang seluruhnya berbicara mengenai sains.

Dan, Furihata Kouki kian bertanya-tanya, kehidupan macam apa yang telah dan sedang dijalani Akashi Seijurou di dalam sini?

Butuh waktu teramat lama bagi Akashi untuk mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalunya. _Candor _dan ayahnya merupakan pecahan _jigsaw _yang memiliki tepi tak sesuai dengan pola di atas papan. Bagai benda yang seharusnya tidak diperlukan, kemudian hadir begitu saja. Sama seperti _Divergent_.

Ambisi itu pun muncul dan tumbuh subur dalam jiwanya. Hingga, ia hanya memiliki satu pilihan saja saat ini.

_Hancurkan, musnahkan, bakar, bunuh. Hancurkan. Musnahkan. _

"Sei-Seijurou-_kun_? Seijurou-_kun? _Kau—baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa karena efek matahari tadi?"

Tanpa disadarinya, tepat di sebuah pintu kaca, yang dilakukannya hanya membeku dengan sepasang manik berbeda warna tengah menatapnya balik. Ternyata, keputusannya membawa sepotong fragmen yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya memberi efek sangat buruk terhadap mentalitas miliknya. Ia segera menoleh setelah menekan nomor _pass _agar pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Sebuah ruangan yang nyaris dibangun dengan tembok-tembok kaca itu tampak asing bagi Furihata.

"Masuklah."

Furihata masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mengenggam tali tas selempangnya dan menatap penuh khawatir ke arah Akashi.

"Kau yakin—kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan itu berusaha menginvasi wilayah aman si rambut merah. Buru-buru, ia menepisnya sebelum lagi-lagi ia kehilangan kendali. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Furihata secara refleks di udara.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan—masuklah."

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku."

Akashi menggeleng. Kendati demikian, raut kecemasan masih tampak jelas di wajah si pemuda _Candor_.

Pemuda itu memersilakan sang tamu untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang muat satu orang saja. Lalu, menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dengan gelas kaca untuk dituangkan. Tanpa ragu, Furihata meraih botol itu dan menenggak banyak-banyak isinya. Salah satu ciri khas para _Candor _yang selalu jujur terhadap dirinya. Jika ia haus, maka ia akan minum. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terbentuk walau jelas Akashi seperti ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertemuan itu.

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu, Seijurou-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan tertutup Furihata bagi Akashi dapat direspon dengan gelengan ataupun anggukan. Tetapi, ia memilih untuk berbicara sebanyak mungkin kata. Hal yang sesungguhnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan pribadinya yang sama tertutupnya.

"Momoi meninggalkan selembar resume medis penyakit ayahku. Apa benar orang tua itu sedang sakit parah?" Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Tetapi, lawan bicara Akashi bisa menyimpulkan ada kaitan antara pertanyaan keduanya itu. Sebab, ia mengenal sosok _Erudite _ini cukup lama dibanding para kerabatnya di faksi ini.

"Ya. Ia sudah menderita selama lima tahun belakangan, tetapi cukup baik disembunyikan olehnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dan, semakin memburuk tepat ketika Seijurou-_kun_—memilih _Erudite_." Furihata cukup hati-hati dalam mengolah kata-kata yang akan disampaikannya. Ia benci berargumentasi dengan sahabat ciliknya itu meski sikap naluriah kaum _Candor _adalah menemukan kebenaran sekalipun dengan cara-cara yang kurang menyenangkan. Ia melanjutkan dengan senyum lega. "Ak-akhirnya, Seijurou-_kun _melihat surat-suratku dan—dan—akhirnya kau mau menemuiku. Apa Seijurou-_kun _benar-benar sibuk sehingga tak bisa membaca surat yang sudah begitu banyak kukirim ke _Erudite_?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengus kecil.

"Faksi di atas darah, Kouki. Kau paham dengan slogan yang membuat tiap faksi sadar dengan keberadaannya masing-masing saat _aptitude day, _bukan?"

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja—" Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menolak menatap balik sepasang heterokromia Akashi yang tajam. Menusuk-nusuk selayaknya pisau es. "—jika masih ada secercah kepedulian di dalam hatimu, tentu bagi Seijurou-_kun _yang saat ini memegang posisi tertinggi setelah Shirogane-_san_, mengunjungi _Candor _dengan alasan diplomasi adalah hal yang cukup mudah, bukan? Setelah itu, a-aku bisa mengatur pertemuan Seijurou-_kun _dengan ayah Seiju—"

"Ini semua tak ada hubungannya lagi denganku, Kouki. Baik mengenai ayahku ataupun hal yang mengganggumu beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kau kuizinkan untuk menginjak wilayah _Erudite _karena hari ini adalah hari pembukaan gerbang di _Erudite_."

Pemuda _Candor _itu menaikkan alisnya. "Pem-pembukaan gerbang?"

Akashi mengeluarkan seringai dinginnya. Berbicara dalam intonasi rendah. "Kau tahu, dalam dua tahun terakhir, jumlah pemberontak yang kemudian berakhir di sudut-sudut perkumuhan kaum _non-faksi_ semakin meninggi. _Erudite _membuat penelitian statistik dan hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi. Pemberontak-pemberontak itu berawal dari satu faksi yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Ia beranjak dari kursi yang telah didudukinya sebentar dan beralih tepat di belakangnya. Membuka layar hologram dan memerlihatkan gambaran berupa grafik dan tabel berbentuk lingkaran. Tabulasi perhitungan statistikal yang teratur.

"_Dauntless. _Sarang dari para _Divergent_."

Furihata semakin membulatkan mata.

"Pembukaan gerbang bertujuan untuk memberitahu kepada wilayah faksi lainnya bahwa kami, _Erudite, _akan mulai menjalankan misi _pembersihan _dan mengembalikan semua faksi untuk tunduk pada kondisi semula—saat faksi-faksi mulai terbentuk pertama kali."

Di antara tatapan tajam Akashi, ada pula penekanan yang bersifat intimidatif setiap kali ia berbicara. Hal baru yang dapat diamati Furihata melalui kedua mata miliknya sebagai _Candor_.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" Saat yang lainnya akan memilih untuk diam, _Candor _akan mencari tahu hingga jawaban terdasar. "Apa yang sebenarnya _Erudite _rencanakan, Seijurou-_kun_?"

Sembari menyisipkan tangan ke dalam saku celana _dark blue _miliknya, sosok pemuda _Erudite _itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi seolah ingin menunjuk langit di atas sana pada Furihata. Tembok-tembok kaca yang membatasi keduanya dari udara bebas seperti cermin dua sisi. Meski demikian, Furihata jujur tak merasakan sedikitpun panas menyengat ataupun teriknya mentari. Teknologi kaum pemikir semacam _Erudite _sangat menjanjikan.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya berpikir jika sistem faksi sudah terbentuk beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, maka akan tetap seperti itu hingga dunia ini berakhir. Angka menunjukkan kebenaran, bukan begitu, Kouki? Dan, angka pergolakan yang kami dapatkan telah melebihi ambang batas yang sudah ditentukan. Belum lagi jumlah _non-faksi _yang semakin meningkat setiap tahunnya. Penyelidikan kami pun berakhir dengan satu kesimpulan penting. Dan, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya dengan mata _keadilan _kalian."

Sekali lagi, pemuda bernama Furihata itu menelan ludah. Ia mencari titik lain untuk ditatap sementara pikirannya mencari celah jalan keluar dari percakapan yang sesungguhnya sangat dibencinya itu.

"Kenapa—kalian sangat membenci kaum _unik _itu, Seijurou-_kun_?"

"Pertanyaan yang menarik, Kouki. Semua yang kutemui akan menanyakan hal serupa. Tetapi, jawabanku akan tetap sama."

Tanpa keraguan, Furihata berusaha memandang balik sepasang heterokromia Akashi yang berkilat-kilat. Tak berkedip ditambah dengan raut wajahnya yang seolah tak bergerak sama sekali. Benar-benar wujud dari patung es itu sendiri.

"Sebuah kesalahan harus segera diperbaiki. Jika tidak, maka gen yang salah akan diturunkan kembali hingga mereka bermutiplikasi sebanyak apapun."

_Kesalahan _bagi _Erudite _adalah _Divergent_.

Furihata menundukkan wajah. Mengepalkan tangan di atas lutut. Terdiam.

Akashi Seijurou yang dahulu dikenalnya benar-benar berubah.

"Apa Seijurou-_kun _juga membenci mereka?"

"Hn. Tidak sebesar kebencian terhadap diriku sendiri, Kouki."

Pemuda berambut pastel gelap itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang punggung bidang yang terbungkus jas _dark blue. _Yang kini dilihatnya bukanlah sosok Akashi Seijurou cilik dengan mimpi-mimpi polosnya, melainkan penjelmaan dari monster yang berhasil diciptakan oleh _Erudite_. Yang terdengar lain adalah sedikit kegetiran saat ia mengucapkan _kebencian terhadap dirinya seorang_. Hal yang memiliki kaitan erat dengan seseorang yang sudah seharusnya disebut _ayah _oleh Akashi.

"Apa Seijurou-_kun _masih membenci Akashi-_san_?"

Ia terdiam. Tak ada suara.

Seorang _Candor _tampak membuka satu per satu kebohongan. Dan mata Furihata Kouki tengah meniliknya dengan tajam.

"Dari cara Seijurou-_kun _memperlakukan surat-surat yang sudah susah payah kukirim ke _Erudite, _mungkin saja jawabannya adalah _iya. _Bukan begitu?"

"Diamlah, Kouki."

Furihata semakin mantap tuk berbicara.

"Bagi Seijurou-_kun _sendiri, _Erudite _adalah tempat yang cocok untuk melupakan masa lalu. Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam gedung sebesar ini. Tetapi, sebagai seorang _Candor_, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan di balik kenyataan yang selalu tampak sama di luar sana. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Seijurou-_kun—_kau—benar-benar terluka dan tersiksa, 'kan?"

Sontak, sepasang heterokromia itu memandang balik iris merah dan kuning sekaligus. Tubuh Akashi bergetar. Membulatkan mata tak percaya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ada rasa panas yang membakar isi di dalam tulang rusuknya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kejujuran, Kouki? Bukankah para _Candor _sengaja meletakkan kejujuran di atas kebohongan itu sendiri?"

"Aku masih berusaha mempelajari hal itu, Seijurou-_kun." _Sebuah senyum lemah terbentuk di bibirnya. Kini, ia merasa dingin di ujung-ujung jemarinya. "Tetapi, kaulah yang selalu jujur terhadap dirimu seorang, Seijurou-_kun_. Seijurou-_kun _memilih _Erudite _adalah suatu kemajuan pesat. Meski itu sama saja dengan membuang jauh-jauh masa lalu Seijurou-_kun _sebagai seorang _Candor_."

"DIAMLAH, KOUKI!"

Furihata tak ingin diam. Yang dilakukannya sesaat setelahnya adalah berdiri tegap walau kedua tungkainya yang kurus sudah mengalami tremor hebat. Ia tak ingin terintimidasi oleh tekanan yang tercipta saat Akashi menatapnya. Karena, ia adalah seorang _Candor_. Dan, _Candor _tak pernah takut untuk berpijak di atas titik kebenaran.

"Aku tidak akan diam lagi, Seijurou-_kun_."

Sontak, sepasang heterokromia memandang penuh benci sekaligus amarah. Gigi-gigi miliknya bergemerutuk.

"Kau—kau tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan orang tua itu padaku."

Furihata menaikkan kedua bahunya. Tersenyum lemah kembali. "Ya. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seijurou-_kun _setelahnya. Sebab, aku selalu ada di sana setiap kali Seijurou-_kun _menangis. Bukan?"

"Aku kemari karena aku ingin memberitahu satu hal kepada Seijurou-_kun. _Aku tahu dan sangat paham selepas _aptitude day, _mereka yang dahulu memiliki koneksi erat dengan faksi-faksi terbaru yang sudah dipilih oleh masing-masing individu dilarang untuk kembali saling bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Pelarangan yang disahkan di atas meja pengadilan _Candor_. Jika aku melanggar aturan yang telah disahkan oleh faksiku sendiri, maka aku jauh lebih buruk dari _kesalahan _itu sendiri, bukan? Hanya—ayahmu benar-benar sekarat, Seijurou-_kun_. Sebagai pemimpin di _Candor_, permintaan terakhir beliau ialah melihat wajahmu walau tak harus saling berbicara."

Sifat _Candor _yang Akashi benci adalah cara mereka berbicara dengan panjang lebar.

Membawa kebenaran walau sesakit apapun.

"Dan, kunjungan diplomasi adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mewujudkan keinginan Akashi-_san_."

Akashi tak mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Melipat lengan di dada dan menunjukkan punggung pada Furihata. Pemuda _Candor _ini mencari jalan lain. Membuat satu lagkah, dua langkah, dan lima langkah. Memberi _gap _sepersekian senti tepat di balik punggung si rambut merah.

Furihata meletakkan tangan di atas bahu Akashi. Perlahan-lahan meminta agar pemuda itu menoleh dan berbalik ke arahnya.

Air mata itu turun dari sepasang heterokromia berwarna kuning dan merah.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum penasehat _Candor _meminta dokter untuk melepas alat bantu hidup Akashi-_san_. Meski tak benar-benar bisa melihat putra satu-satunya, yang terpenting ialah Seijurou-_kun _telah melihat Akashi-_san_ sebelum semuanya berakhir."

Sekalipun Furihata tampak ketakutan menghadapi Akashi versi _Erudite_, yang disaksikan oleh sepasang mata _Candor-_nya adalah seorang bocah cilik yang kehilangan semua yang dahulu teramat disayanginya. Tak ada isak ataupun ekspresi kesedihan. Hanya airmata yang turun dari sepasang heterokromia itu.

Patung es itu telah melumer dengan sendirinya.

Akashi tak berbicara lebih banyak daripada itu.

"Mm, tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis, bukan? Bahkan, terkadang aku masih sering mengalami hal itu, terlebih jika aku gagal di kelas berdebat. Haha."

"Tsk."

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah dua pemuda berbeda faksi yang saling berbagi masa lalu.

Dan, Akashi mengingat memori lain yang terlupakan di antara tumpukan masa kelam akan ayahnya maupun sikap para _Candor _terhadapnya yang berbeda.

Furihata Kouki selalu berada di sana setiap kali ia terjatuh.

Mengamankan seorang bocah dalam dua lengan kurusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya, sekelompok orang berpakaian _dark blue _mulai menyesaki koridor-koridor bawah tanah _Dauntless_. Seorang pemuda bermata lembayung biru mengamati bagaimana misi _Erudite _sesuai kata-kata mentornya, Kagami, terbukti akurat. Yang terlihat lain hanyalah orang yang kini ditemuinya. Bukan lagi sosok bermata dingin dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda dengan isi hatinya sendiri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tetsuya."

Pemuda yang dahulu hidup sebagai bagian dari _Abnegation _itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kuharap para _Dauntless _yang lain memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Akashi meletakkan sepasang heterokromianya pada sosok di balik pemuda berambut akuamarin itu. Memandang tanpa berkedip. Ia menoleh kembali dan melangkah tanpa beban. "Kita akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi setelah ini, Tetsuya." Ia berlalu dan diikuti oleh serombongan orang berpakaian _dark blue _elegan lainnya.

Pemuda yang terbalut jaket kulit gelap itu memicingkan mata selagi mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau mengenalnya, Kuroko?"

"Hm."

"Dia terlihat masih seumuran denganku tapi dari cara ia menatapku sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Tidak. Menyeramkan. Ia memiliki warna iris mata yang berbeda. Aneh."

Kuroko, pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil itu berbalik. Menatap Kagami Taiga sang mentor dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia menunduk.

"Tapi—ia adalah orang yang sama sepertiku, Kagami-_kun_."

_Di balik kesunyian, ada rahasia yang tak ingin dibagi kepada siapapun. Kemudian, ada masa lalu yang ingin dikubur jauh-jauh bersama memori kelam lainnya._

_Baik Akashi Seijurou maupun Kuroko Tetsuya, keduanya hanya korban perlakuan sistem faksi._

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
